War
by queenie-riza
Summary: "It would be devastating but I'm already at war with myself." He looked over Elsa. She was his first choice but he understood why she seemed so callous and unaccepting of his advances. He'd be well on his way with his plans if only Queen Elsa had played her part.


**A/N:** Written for helsa/iceburns week. I started to lose control over this about 3/4's into it e_e I don't want to make excuses for myself but I would've spent more time on it if there wasn't a deadline to meet and if I had more time to begin with after finding out about the existence of helsa week o~o;; So I apologize if this is hardly satisfactory. I might revisit this concept in the future though; I really enjoy wondering and writing out what could have happened off-screen.

* * *

It took roughly half a day's time to arrive back at Arendelle after seizing the queen on horseback. Prince Hans had held her lithe body against him while they rode through the snowy terrain. She was cold yet she glowed with life albeit unconscious.

Despite the offers of the castle's guards to take her, Hans kept Elsa to himself. He carried her indoors, the trail of representatives from neighboring kingdoms behind him. Ignoring the gasps of the house servants as he entered, he looked to them with urgency.

"Please, is there a doctor or a physician or-"

"Prince Hans!" The Duke of Weselton barked at him. "That witch doesn't need a doctor! She should be thrown in the dungeons to be punished for what she's putting this land and the people here through!"

Hans let out a steady breath to calm himself then turned to glower at the tiny man.

"Queen Elsa is the only person capable of taking back what she did." He glanced to the woman in his arms. "She must recover with no lasting injuries to ensure that she'll be able to stop this winter."

A silence settled over the crowd as a mutual understanding took hold. Without waiting for opposition, Hans looked back to the servants.

"Please, let me take her to her room so she can be tended to."

They were hesitant at first but could not ignore the tender way the prince held their queen, with much modest care, and led him to Elsa's quarters.

Hans was surprised with the small size of the room; he was far too used to the lavish and grand versions of everything royalty owned. But the chill in the air and the falling snow outside brought back to mind Elsa's condition.

He slowly set her on her bed as the head housemaid, Gerda, followed him in and watched with worry.

"The others are fetching the town's doctor right now, Prince Hans."

"Good." Hans reached for the blankets to pull over Elsa but stopped, finding the notion too intimate considering the context. He looked over her face and pressed his lips together. Her beauty only frustrated him.

"Ah, what- what happened?"

At last, the inevitable question.

"She hit her head. Slipped on her own ice." Hans willed his distracting thoughts away and stood over the queen to take a step back. "Make sure she gets looked at and as soon as the doctor has something to report, find me."

Gerda nodded with fervor and watched Hans leave the room.

* * *

The prince paced around the study. He glanced up at the majestic painting of Arendelle's former king. A pang of jealousy rippled through him as he silently counted down the moments till he'd be able to replace the portrait with his own.

"Prince Hans."

Shaken out of his daydreams, the man in question looked up. Before him were the dignitaries who had been following him around for the past two days.

"Are you sure it was wise to bring Queen Elsa back here? What if she uses her craft against us once more?"

"Yes, look what she did to all of Arendelle! What if it has reached elsewhere too?"

"Surely this can only end with more chaos."

Their chattering voices clashed as they tried to speak over each other. Hans narrowed his eyes and wandered to the window. He already knew what he wanted to do next; he just had to be patient until the queen awakes while tolerating the bumbling band of clueless men squawking behind him.

"Perhaps we reach out and ask for assistance?! Send a message in anyway we can! Let the other kingdoms know what has happened here and-"

"No." The prince turned his head to glance at them over his shoulder and spoke with finality. The men silenced and looked to him with questions in their eyes.

"If we let any other kingdom know of Arendelle's plight, that it's trapped in winter and their queen is gone…" He trailed off and released a sigh. "Anyone daring enough would try to take advantage of that."

"Maybe even start a war." One of them whispered.

"Exactly." Hans gave a curt nod and stood a little taller. "And since Princess Anna left me in charge-" He caught the Duke of Weselton rolling his eyes. "-I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Why bother? Yes, she let you take over in her absence but that doesn't make this kingdom yours." The Duke grumbled and crossed his arms, challenging Hans with an arrogant stare.

_But it might as well be now._

"It doesn't but Princess Anna and I are engaged so I've taken on the responsibility not only as her fiancé but as a future part of Arendelle's legacy as well." Hans turned away from the men and continued to speak so as to avoid their questions. "But what's important now is Queen Elsa. She is currently resting and being examined by the town's doctor. When she wakes up, I will do my best to discuss this winter and ask her to put it to an end."

"But what if she does not?"

"She could make things worse!"

"The queen is too dangerous to be kept here!"

"Like I said, keep her in the dungeons!"

"But her powers- She could escape!"

Their yammering voices competed with each other once more and Hans fought the impulse to leave the room. But they did bring up a point he nearly overlooked. The snow that blanketed the kingdom, the ice that dominated the fjord, the biting cold that started to wear down the townspeople- all products of Elsa's powers. They were either so strong, she could not possibly control them or she simply did not know how. Hans hoped for the latter, because at least she would have the ability to thaw the land. The only issue then would be her finding out how.

"Her powers," The room quieted as he spoke. "She commands them with her hands." In a moment he never thought would come, Hans looked to The Duke for confirmation.

The little man blinked to attention and nodded excitedly. "Yes! With a wave of her hand, she summoned spears of ice-"

A loud knock interrupted The Duke and Hans stepped forward to crack it open.

"Your Highness." Gerda stood on the other side and bowed her head to him. "The doctor is in with Queen Elsa right now."

Hans nodded. "Thank you. I will be there shortly." He closed the door but did not let go of the doorknob. "Find the town's blacksmith and instruct him to make a special pair of handcuffs. Something that would disable the queen. Then have them installed in one of the dungeon cells immediately."

He did not wait for them to react and left the study to make his way back to Elsa's side.

* * *

The prince moved through the tall wide hallways of the castle. Finally alone, he looked around to observe as much as he could. His eyes darted about, trying to take in everything he passed. An itching of excitement started to bubble inside him.

He would soon have to start making plans to redecorate, replace the curtains and wallpaper, renovate that gaudy study.

Hans swallowed thickly and forced his eyes to the floor in front of him.

It was not the time to get distracted with what was due in future's time.

_Soon._

The door to the queen's chambers was at the end of the hall he just turned to and with a quickened pace, Hans soon reached out to knock on it lightly before entering.

Everything had been as it was when he left with the exception of an older man at the bedside. His bag carrying his medical tools was set on the floor at his feet and he was just reaching to it to seal it shut.

"Prince Hans." The doctor spoke in a soft voice, mindful of the sleeping queen.

"How is she?" Hans stepped over, his eyes on Elsa.

"Nothing but unconsciousness due to a concussion. If it's not too serious, she should awake soon. How long has she been like this?"

"Since early this morning, when we found her."

"Hm… If she doesn't wake by tomorrow, send for me again." The doctor nodded to Hans and gathered his supplies. "Other than that and a few bruises, there's no broken bones or other significant injuries. If all goes well, she will be just fine."

"Thank you." Hans returned the nod and approached Elsa. "Doctor, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Please, don't tell anyone that the queen has returned and is in this state. If word gets out, anyone interested in invading Arendelle will see this as an opportunity." The prince watched Elsa's sleeping face, searching for answers to questions he did not have. "This place can't go to war."

_I'd hate to inherit a frozen war-torn kingdom._

"War? Your highness, you really think that could happen?"

"Arendelle's queen has the powers of ice and snow. Anything is possible. Besides, dealing with the cold and panicked town is enough of a hassle, I don't need anything more." Hans took a seat on the chair the doctor occupied earlier.

"Of course…" The doctor mumbled. "I'll be sure to not mention anything. A war would only further devastate this land."

The prince said nothing and only waved his hand to dismiss the old man. When he was alone, with the exception of the queen, Hans released a sigh and sank into the chair. The ticking of the clock muted as Hans remained silent to contemplate the series of events that led to that point. Hours must have passed as he recounted that morning specifically and the prior conversation with the doctor.

"It would be devastating," He murmured softly. "But I'm already at war with myself." He continued to look over Elsa. Her striking features and position of power made her his first choice but now he understood why she seemed so callous and unaccepting of his advances. He'd be well on his way with those redecorating plans if only Queen Elsa had played her part.

The only choice he was left with was to be rid of her when the time was right.

_Maybe now…_

He started to stand.

_It'd be blamed on the concussion…_

He towered over her, looking down at her with a rush of excitement knowing it was he who had complete power in that moment.

_I could…_

He glanced to the extra pillow at the head of the bed.

_But would it stop the winter?_

His hand hesitated to reach for it but the knock at the door stopped his heart. Hans cleared his throat.

"Come in."

Gerda poked her head in.

"Prince Hans, the Dignitaries are asking for you."

Hans gave her a tight smile. "Tell them I'll be there soon." He looked back to Elsa, his mind made up.

"Ah, they say it's important."

He did not move for a moment but took in a breath and turned towards the door. "Very, well." He felt himself growing impatient but willed his nerves to calm and when he stepped back into the study, he was met with promising news.

"Prince Hans, the blacksmith has completed your request and has delivered the handcuffs."

"Good, good." Hans bit his lip in thought. "Like I said, have them installed in one of the dungeon cells. I'll escort the queen there myself."

"Is she-"

"She's perfectly fine. She will wake soon enough and when she does, I will see what she can do about taking this all back." He referred to the frozen fjord outside the window and turned on his heel to leave the study.

"Do you really think she'd be able to?" An accented voice spoke up behind him and Hans glanced back to find one of the dignitaries following him. The taller thinner one, sporting green. Hans tried putting a name to his face but failed and decided that it did not matter.

"She has to." The prince let him follow. "Otherwise, it would make things very difficult in the long run- her especially. The townspeople could turn against her, I just don't see a reason why she would want to keep things this way. If she really didn't want to, she'll find a way to change it back. I'll help her find it if I have to."

* * *

Prince Hans followed the guards through the lower levels of the castle. With the still sleeping queen in his arms, no one spoke a word. No questions arose either, to Hans' relief. There was a mutual understanding among them as word of what transpired on the north mountain spread quickly throughout the castle. The queen was dangerous and the thought of holding her in a dungeon cell was no longer unsettling.

The jingling of keys alerted Hans that they had reached Elsa's designated cell and when the door was open for him, he stepped in. He immediately noticed the iron chains on the ground and peculiar shaped handcuffs at the end. He fought the grimace forming on his mouth and looked to the stone bench against the wall. Elsa was soon set down and Hans reached for the cuffs.

"Fetch a blanket for her." He called over his shoulder to the guards as he inspected the crafted metal.

Finding them heavy and seemingly perfect, Hans reached for Elsa's hands to place them inside. He paused for a moment with her hand in his and he glanced to her face. She slept on though Hans caught a flicker of movement in her features. If she were to wake, it would be soon. He worked quickly to secure the cuffs over her hands and when finished, he stood to take a step back. The guard returned and held out a blanket which Hans took and placed over the queen.

There was nothing left to do but wait- again- and he turned to leave the cell. He motioned for the keys to lock the door himself.

"Prince Hans," One of the guards spoke up. "The Dignitaries wish to discuss the issue of Princess Anna's prolonged absence."

"Of course…" Hans muttered and started down the hallway with the guards. They were the ones who found the queen and on the way up, they saw no signs of the princess. "One of you go ahead of me to tell them I'm on my way and one of you stay here to wait till the queen wakes up. When she does, you come find me-"

The rattling of chains coming from the recently locked room demanded attention and halted their steps.

"Just tell them I'll be up there soon." Hans urged one of them to leave and motioned the other to follow. "Just stay out here. I'll talk to her myself."

As he grew closer to the door with each step, the keys in his hand suddenly felt heavy. A cloud of doubt fogged his mind but he tried to will it away. He was so close, too close; he could not afford to take things back now.

He saw her through the small barred opening carved into the wood of the door, leaning against her chains to peer out the window. Pushing the door open and taking the lantern from the accompanying guard, he stepped in.

Elsa turned towards him.

"Why did you bring me here?" She stepped towards him, her eyes narrowed with a desperate frustration.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." He confessed.

_You can't die. Not yet._

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, this is a concept I'm thinking of revisiting in the future. Maybe I'll write a reboot still focusing on the 'war' prompt or maybe even a continuation? I'm not sure yet, I still have other projects in mind. ~_~ If any of you have suggestions or ideas you wouldn't mind sharing, I'm all ears. ouo)/


End file.
